Test Results
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Hermione takes another test, the biggest of her life, and waits for the results. One-shot.


**Authors Note: This story is based on true events that recently happened to me. I hope you find it well written- Bee x**

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down on the closed toilet lid, holding the stick tightly in her hand. She had never thought that she would ever really end up here, not before she was 22 at least. She was going to be 20 in a matter of months and there she was, sitting and waiting for a result she was terrified and at the same time desperate to find out.

She had tried to hide it from Severus but he was a very astute and observant man, and she just couldn't keep anything from him. She hadn't been able to keep her nightmares about Bellatrix Lestrange from him, and she couldn't even keep a surprise birthday present from him. So, she had pretty much had no chance of keeping something as potentially massive as this from him. She could pinpoint the exact moment when he had begun to suspect and then when he had known. She had been too obvious when she had been talking to Ginny at dinner about it. Then they had made a secret escape to a muggle chemist. Hermione had wanted to do this the muggle way.

Later on that evening, when they had been lying together on their bed, hugging each other tightly, he had gently probed her for answers. He told her that he knew something was on her mind, and that whatever it was he wanted to know so he could help her to worry less. For being such a harsh, dark man, he had one of the kindest hearts she knew. It caused her an endless amount of annoyance and upset that he could never ever show that side to anyone other than her. It wouldn't matter so much, and she would have been happy at seeing something secret that no one else did, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone else had such a bad opinion of him. They had argued many times about that one.

Eventually, after she had refused to tell him what was wrong, he had just come out with the question. She had been silent, and just stayed sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands clasped in her lap. After a few seconds that felt as though they were stretching on forever, she had sighed heavily and nodded her head. She hadn't even wanted to say the single word 'yes'. It was not something that she had really wanted just now. The idea of it being now, she hadn't even entertained it.

He had been so kind and gentle and he had held her in his arms, kissing her forehead and whispering to her that he would not run away, and that he would stay with her and support her. Then he had told her something she hadn't really expected.

_"Hermione, I want this baby. I really, really do."_

He had sounded almost surprised at what he had said, and Hermione was just as surprised. Severus Tobias Snape wanted to have a baby, with her, with Hermione Jean Granger. That sort of information was mind blowing to say the least.

He had not pressed her and had given her all the time she had needed to decide when she was going to do the test. She had decided that she was going to bite the bullet and just do it that night. At least they would know the answer soon enough and be able to make provisions for the eventuality, if it did come to pass.

So, she had ended up in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet lid, and holding a pregnancy test in her hand. Her hand was steady as she waited. Three minutes, she was looking at a wait of three minutes and then she would know. A horizontal line meant she wasn't pregnant, and a cross, that meant she was pregnant.

Patiently, Hermione waited, trying not to think about anything other than the time before she could check and see what the result was. This was the first test. If it was positive, she would take another one to see if it gave her the same result. If it was negative, she was probably still going to do the same thing.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at the test in her hand. The control window showed that the test had worked, and she was very glad to see that. Next to it, in the larger window, was the result of her test. The result could be read anywhere between three to ten minutes after the dipstick had initially turned pink.

A faded horizontal line.

No cross.

Horizontal Line.

Not Pregnant.

Negative.

Hermione sighed heavily and threw the stick in the bin. She had her result, and that was the end of it. Silently she washed her hands with soap in the sink and then dried them with a towel beside the sink. Severus was on the other side of the door, probably pacing up and down the bedroom. Now came the hardest part, telling Severus the result of the test.

She unlocked the door and walked into the bedroom. She had been right; Severus had been pacing up and down the bedroom, hands folded behind his back. He had stopped as soon as she had opened the door.

"I'm not." Hermione said quietly before sitting down on the bed. Severus sighed heavily and sat down beside her. There was a silence between them and all Hermione could focus on was how hungry she suddenly felt.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead again.

"I'm hungry." Hermione said. She didn't know what else to say. Severus squeezed her tightly and then let her go.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." He said in reply, his voice thick. Hermione didn't even turn and look back at him as she left. She knew what that voice meant, and she wasn't going to stand there and watch him.

Just before she left the bedroom, in the doorway, she turned round to take one glance at Severus. He had his head in his hands and was hunched over. Hermione bowed her head respectfully and left Severus to his pain. Her pain? She would deal with that in her own time later.


End file.
